1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system, a steering control device and a steering control method.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-099053 (JP 2007-099053 A) describes a control device for an electric power steering system as an existing steering system or steering control device. The control device for an electric power steering system transmits steering assist force generated by a motor to a steering mechanism to reduce steering force. The control device for an electric power steering system includes a steering angle sensor that detects a steering angle of a steering shaft, a torque sensor that detects a steering torque applied to the steering shaft, a vehicle speed detecting unit that detects a vehicle speed, and a control unit that controls the motor on the basis of a steering angle, a steering angular speed, a steering torque and a vehicle speed.
Incidentally, in the above described control device for an electric power steering system, described in JP 2007-099053 A, the control unit has a steering wheel return control function, and corrects steering feeling on the basis of a steering angle through the steering wheel return control function. However, for example, further improvement in steering feeling is desired.